Fafnir
Fafnir is an ancient dragon. Appearance Fáfnir appears under the guise of a spirit: an immense figure composed of fog and opal spark, in blue and purple tones. Guardian defines him as "an imposing and graceful ... white luminous figure" when she meets him. Fáfnir only reveals the top of his body, composed of a translucent mist. Fáfnir has a long neck, two long and imposing half-folded wings, which collapses into the mist. On his head are three pairs of bright horns and dark scales that spread in his neck. His eyes are almond shaped and their luster continues in the air. His face is covered with scales, tapered to the muzzle. Personality Fáfnir seems to be a calm being and has a great wisdom. He seems to see the good in everyone and ready to bet much on it before allowing himself to judge. He is very fond of his family and seems to be protective, although he is very dedicated to helping the weak and bringing peace. It is easy to understand from the recollections shown to Lance that he was very fond of Tia, and is greatly regretted by an argument he had with her. Plot Episode 23 The first meeting is on the Cliff of Forgetfulness in Memoria. He then informs us that we have little time left to pass the final test. Episode 24 He then asks us to find the door of their world, the eye of the dragon before it is closed and then disappears. After discovering the eye of the dragon, we meet again Fáfnir who first addresses us in the original language. He introduces himself to us and informs us that he is the lord of these places, the chief of the dragoons and that he summoned us to pass tests to discover if we are worthy of the trust of the dragons and if besides the fact that we are the favorite of the Oracle we are indeed the one they were waiting for as the savior of Eldarya. He then makes us pass the tests, all more complicated emotionally speaking than each other for our heroine. He disappears after having reminded us that we have one last test left after running away from it. We finally find him to finish the last event with all the CDC, when we succeed he invites us to join the home of the dragons in which we follow him, accompanied byValkyon , the other CDC could not access it, it is then that we discover the true nature of Valkyon. We then learn that the dragon was awakened by the Oracle to warn them of the danger hovering over the world and that we are destined to save him, which is why they have previously lent us their power, the sacred fire of the dragons. He then tells us that we are a Daemon , or more exactly, an Aengel and then asks us to unmask the Daemon and save Eldarya. Episode 26 We meet him again after several attempts on the part of Lance to force the meeting. After explaining to us that he is convinced that there is some good spear he can bring out we begin our visit of the place where the dragon once lived. During this one we learn that there are several types of dragons, although they are all born in the fire, they all have a particular affiliation towards an element, for Fáfnir it is the air. We begin a journey in memory of Tia, the mother of Valkyon and Lance. We discover during these that Tiaand Fáfnir seemed close to him, and he cared for her, always regretting after years the arguments he had with her. We also discover that he has been dead for several thousand years, to the point where he does not remember exactly when he died. Relationships ((Coming soon)) Gallery Sprites Illustrations 23-ez.jpg|Episode 23 23-Leiftan.jpg|Episode 23 23-Nev.png|Episode 23 23-valkyon.jpg|Episode 23 Trivia *In Nordic mythology, Fáfnir is one of the sons of the dwarf king Hreidmar and the brother of Regin and Otaro. The brothers are known to be metamorphic and can do what they want. One day, Otaro turned into an otter and Loki, who was hunting, killed him by confusion. The family asked for revenge, so Loki gave them a ring called Andvarinaut, but only after cursing him. Regin and Fafnir killed their father to take possession of the ring. Fáfnir, unwilling to share the treasure with his brother, turned into a dragon and took the treasure to a hideout, where he kept it until his assassination by Regin's adopted son, Siegfried. *Fáfnir is also the name of one of the characters of Marvel Comics. Also based on the character of Norse mythology, Fafnir was the king of Nastrond, an extra-dimensional kingdom on the continent of Asgard, but his kingdom and his subjects were destroyed by Odin. Fáfnir was left for dead in the ruins of his old kingdom when he found a puddle with magical properties. While drinking from the puddle, Fáfnir not only survived but was transformed into a dragon. References ((Coming soon)) Category:Index Category:Character Category:Males